raven hair and forest green eyes
by aroura moon
Summary: Eriol and Syaoran finds a young woman in a mid forest unconscious and bruised though syaoran thinks that she is not an evil by her aura Eriol finds something amiss in her aura . what is that Eriol hiding from his cousin? who is the woman? how is she bruised? find out...
1. Chapter 1

**BATTLE GROUND OF MIHIRA  
**

Ha! Beauties, a man nearing them raised his hood to revealing his scarred face. Shiver ran down their veins, he was nearing them with every step and all they could do is watch

The two women healer and magician drew closer to each other, each were able to hear the throbbing heart of other. The healer laying on magicians knees is seriously bruised and the magician her self too exhausted. Tears swirled in healer's purple eyes and magician's leaf green eye narrowed at approaching enemy her grip on her staff tightened.

An evil smile ran across his face "you are one? Right, that's what you said "his initiative gaze landed on purple eyes and then shifted to forest green ones

"THEN BE ONE "shouted raising his staff.

The magician casted _shield she_ knows that it wont hold but that's all what she could do now , she increased the shield but he was too strong for her to hold the shield cracked broke and both the women were trapped in blinding light their pendants were growing hot ,their vision blurred. Suddenly a portal opened behind them.

Shock passed over their enemy's dark face. They blacked out.

**IN THE FORESTS OF CHIRA  
**

Horses stopped with a sudden halt frightened by the sudden blinding light that emitted not too far them, their riders got down and tied them and started towards the light source.

The riders are two young men one armed with sword and other with staff, both were silent as they were nearing the source their grip on their weapons tightened as they reached the source their eyes widened with surprise .

Lying in front of them was a woman. They knelt on either side of them facing each other

The woman before them has indefinable beauty with raven hair her green& purple evening dress was flowing like a stream down her knee. Her each feature was glorified by the moon.

Even in the dim moon light one could see her pale skin bruised and clear sign of energy drain .

The both men were dumb struck by her beauty. Finally "Eriol what do sense from her aura I don't get anything suspicious of her "

With that the blue sapphire eyed man returned his composure "hmm I don't get anything evil from her but her aura…" he trailed off when some one screamed their names.

"Syaoran ", "Eriol" screamed a girl with magenta eyes from her horse "you fine what was that ligh…. She trailed off as she saw what they were seeing. she knelt beside syaoran and took quick glance of the beauty before and screamed out loud as she caught the site of her bruises almost deafening her cousins "Meiling stop screaming " shouted syaoran .

"What happened here, what was the light, who is she, why is she bruised ?" asked Meiling in a single breath.

"As for your 1st two questions she has teleported here and the light we saw is the energy that emitted from it" said Eriol rising "and for the last two, it should be she answering them" pointing at her "well what do you think we should do of her can't leave her here" he asked his cousins.

"Let us take her along" said Syaoran lifting her and placing her on Meiling's horse "Mei hold her " she obeyed his and took her reins sitting behind the unconscious woman . " what about aunt Yelen ?" with that she started and the men collected their horses followed closely behind her .

To syaoran's surprise Eriol was dead quite all the time.


	2. the pendant

**THE PENDANT:**

As night deepened they halted by a river and Eriol castes protective spells to avoid any intrusion from animals that come for water. After collecting wood they set fire and cooked from their supplies.

"Ah! pass me my bowl, am too exhausted from today's ride" Meiling settling next to fire after preparing beds for the four of them. The raven haired girl was lying by the fire.

Syaoran passed her the bowl. "What about her?" He asked looking at the girl behind the fire.

"Well we can leave some food for her incase she wakes".

"No it's not the food it's about her bruises don't say that you didn't notice them, you were the one who screamed seeing them" he smirked.

She frowned "hmm I think Eriol could do something of that". With that they both turned to Eriol looking expectantly at him .Eriol was too lost in his thoughts that he did not notice them.

"Eriol" called syaoran. "ERIOL" screamed Meiling making him jump.

"Yes, what?" he asked facing them.

"You weren't listening were you?" asked Syaoran.

"No what was it?"Syaoran remained quiet giving a hard gaze and when he was about to say something Meiling repeated the sentence.

"Well you should firstly remember that am no healer, and secondly looking at her wounds I don't think I could do much".

"Oh! Come on you can't give up without trying and you can't leave a woman A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN suffer "Meiling eyeing him mischievously.

"It takes at least two days for us to reach town and find a healer for her, try healing her", encouraged Syaoran.

"Hmm" Eriol thinking of spell to heal "this should do", raising his staff

"O healing powers of heaven help her heal" he pointed his staff to the unconscious woman. But as soon as he pointed her, he was thrown back he landed hardly in the river making the water splash.

Meiling and Syaoran rushed for him and helped him to his feet "are you ok" they asked him worried. He gave them affirming nod and walked to the girl and knelt beside her the other two followed him and knelt on opposite side of the girl facing him.

As he knelt beside her something caught his attention .It was a pendant with a crystal enclosed in sliver engravings. He lifted it from her neck and examined it in his palm, engravings of stars on one half and herbs on the other half both formed a circle around the crystal. The crystal is shining in purple and green in dancing light of fire. His eyes narrowed.

Author's note:

Hai readers thanks for giving me your time and please review your opinion so that I could improve the story. It is my first fanfic and am not experienced as most of the writer here. So please feel free to review or pm your suggestions. Waiting for your reviews …


	3. the curse

**THE CURSE:**

_the pendant was shining in purple and green in dancing light of fire. His eyes narrowed..._

" Is it the pendant "asked Syaoran seeing Eriol's reaction .Eriol raised his eyes from pendant and gave a quizzical look .

"Is it the pendant that repelled your spell?"

" yes " said Eriol with a slight nod .

"Then the pendant must be having protective spells "said Meiling .

"No , the pendant has dark spells "

"Dark spells ?" Syaoran in disbelief

"Yes" Eriol continued " these spells are a part of some curse , they make her neutral to all types of magic expect the type of magic used to curse her ".

"why would the one who cursed her wants to protect her" asked Meiling in confusion.

" May be he didn't cast those to protect her, he may have cast them to prevent other magicians from helping her with the curse".

"Then we cannot heal her with magic "sighed Syaoran .

"No ".They fell silent until meiling broke it with her yawn .

"Aaah " " sorry I didn't mean to .. ." she tried to apologize.

"It's ok meiling lets go sleep, will think of this tomorrow "Eriol said with a little smile .

" We must hurry " said Syaoran finishing his breakfast " her breath is getting heavier if we don't find a healer soon she may not survive".

The other two nodded and quickly climbed their horses they decided not to stop till they reach a town .

Its been two days since they found the lady but she was unconscious from then, what worried them most is her condition is getting worse with every passing hour.

By the day break they reached a town the lodged two rooms one for Meiling and unconscious beauty and other for Eriol and Syaoran. Then Eriol and Syaoran immediately went to find a healer leaving the raven haired girl with Meiling.

The healer started his work without any questions . It was late night when she healed all the bruises luckily they weren't many internal injuries.

" You said that she is completely healed ,if so why didn't she wake" meiling asked the healer

"Lass i have only healed her injuries ,but she need to restore her energy now that she is healed she can recover her resources quickly,and the potions i gave will help her in it "

Meiling nodded and thanked her the healer .

"I will check her tomorrow "with that the healer left .meiling and Eriol went to dine leaving syaoran with the raven haired girl.

Now he was left alone with her ,he went to window and sat on window sill watching the moon he started thinking how they found her unconsicous in forest bathing in moon light ,his eyes landed on her ,her hair was following like black silk her face which was pale before started to gain its glow, her body which once was covered with heavy bruises is now smooth her breathe was like a song. _She's beautiful _his face turned beat red with the taught he quickly averted his gaze.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:hai viewer ,thanks for all those who supported me by following the story and adding it to your favorite list .seriously i taught to delete the story due to lack of reviews but stopped for my supporters so this chappie is for them hope you enjoy it . Plz plz try to reivew because by that i will kno that you are interested in my story waiting for your reveiws byeeee


	4. A lie

**A LIE:**

"Its been a week ,but she is still unconscious ", complained Meiling

"Lass , be patient she's fine and she is showing improvement ,she is still regaining her energy ".

"But till when ?"cried Meiling impatiently " you are saying the same thing for a week but she does'nt wake , we are getting late , it will worry the que..." Syaoran caught her wrist so tightly that it made her wince in pain "... ouch why did you do that for " she turned rubbing her wrist just to met two pair of angry eyes facing her , she understood that her tongue slipped.

The healer was surprised by the sudden uncomfortable silence .

Meiling quickly tried to make up for it "Well what I a meant to say is our mother will get worried "said she with a nervous laugh .

This only made the healer more suspicious " well my dear you must try to understand that your sister is a holder of vast power and she will take her time to recover it, I wonder what landed her in this state". She asked eyeing Meiling

" w..well... she... " Meiling looked at Syaoran for help.

" well our sister is little adventurous she went to explore foggy moutains "answered Syaoran for her .

" Foggy mountains" screamed the healer already turning pale .

" yes she was taught full to teleport in time "sighed Eriol acting his best .

"No wonder she was so bruised when you brought her here, you must be happy that she survived",with that the healer left without a word or turning back .

Once they were sure that they are free from any eavesdrops Syaoran & Eriol gave Meiling a deadly glance.

"Meiling for once can't you hold your tongue you almost gave us out".

"Sorry I lost my control , it will not happen again"she mumbled "but why did your lie earn such a reaction form her? What are those foggy mountains?"

"Seriously Meiling don't say that you dont know of foggy mountains " Syaoran asked in disbelief. "No"she said

"The foggy mountains are on the north of forest chira ,it is belived to be possessed by some dark spirits, may stories were formed on it and however went to check those stories never returned their bodies were found pale as if their blood is sucked ,they were no survivors from that mountains, which makes a problem for us ",said Eriol.

"Problem ?" Meiling asked confused.

"Oh Meiling you are so hard " sighed Syaoran "there were no survivors from those mountains till now which makes our lady the first survivor ,it will be safe for us to leave before the people here create a scandal".

"Then we'll leave early tomorrow am tried of this place lets go home fast " wined Meiling . The other too agreed.

In the deep night the door of the girls room opened and a man holding a sharp knife entered silently making his steps to the raven haired girl raised the knife to stab as he was about to stab he got hard kick that made him hit the wall, it was meiling she reached him .

Meanwhile Syaoran and Eriol woke up with sudden bang on the wall they rush out and found the girls door ajar when they dashed in and found meiling pinning a man to the wall with her hand on his neck.

"Who sent you " she asked giving him a fierce look her look itself was promising death. "Meiling " Syaoran and Eriol

There was no answer her grip tightened "I asked who sent you"she growled making the man shiver " th...the head ... to kill that woman how entered the sinned place " Spoke the man try to breathe . She dropped him before her syaoran .

"Tie him " said Syaoran he turned to Eriol who was checking the raven haired girl.

" is she ok " Eriol gave a nod. "Meiling what about you?"

"Am fine lets leave its not safe here " she said " and we will make sure that your head gets his reward " said she facing the tied man .They packed ,quickly got thier horses and disappeared in dark.

* * *

Authors note: hope guys you are enjoying it , don't worry frndS am not going to delete this story ,Our beauty will wake up soon enough stay tuned ...


	5. A fight

The group stopped nowhere for more than a day until they reached the town iricha. They lodged there and decided to stay for a day or two. Syaoran and Meiling went out to find the news of the town leaving Eriol with the girl.

Eriol sat in a couch reading a book of some ancient powers, he lifted his head when he heard some soft noise and got the sight of the girl glowing in the fresh morning beams of the sun and few strands of her hair swept on her face.

He reached her, carefully removed the strand from the face and pushed it behind her ear and started starring, her eyes rolled under her lids as a response for sudden sunlight. Eriol's eyes widened seeing it _she's responding_ he thought and closed the curtains and went to continue his book.

It was noon when Syaoran and Meiling returned. Syaoran kept two hoods on the bed while Meiling placed items needed for their travel.

"What are those for?" asked Eriol pointing the hoods.

"We heard that a team of robbers with great lust for women are in the surrounding forest so Syaoran suggested buying them" answered Meiling.

"That explains why most of the women her are in hoods or veils", said Eriol.

"But even that doesn't help, they comes every week and carries few girls like a eagle carrying a rat", came a voice of the innkeeper "sorry to intrude but I was unable to hold".

"Then why don't you report to the castle or fight back", asked Meiling.

"it's not that easy missy they come in huge groups " said the innkeeper "I suggest you to leave before the sun rise".

"Thank you", said Eriol with a smile and the innkeeper left.

"I hate how I can't take matter into my hands", said Syaoran gripping his sword.

"yes it hurts but we should obey our orders" Eriol said placing his hand on Syaoran's shoulder .

Syaoran sheathed his sword with a sigh.

In morning they started to leave, the two women were in hoods. As always Meiling was carrying the girl on her horse and the men were following on there horse .when they were on main streets of the town a group of twenty horses rushed into the town and stopped before them.

A man stepped forward and whirled his hand; suddenly a breeze formed and lifted women's hoods. A wicked smile danced on the man's face " I am going to have good lunch this time" he ordered his man to get the girls, the man demounted his horse and neared the women's horse and tired to grab Meiling by arm but ended lifeless due to strong stab from her in his neck.

The leader got furious and summoned wind on Meiling. Eriol blocked the wind. Syaoran stepped forward challenged the leader. They started their duel and when the leader was losing, the archers from the group shot fire arrows at syaoran .Eriol changed the direction of the arrows of which some ended their lives while some landed on the houses setting them on fire seeing this Meiling shot arrows and called water for help to stop the fire. Mean while the leader managed to slip and mount his horse, he ordered to turn back.

Syaoran gripped his sword on seeing them escape. The people of the town asked Syaoran's team to stay little longer incase the thieves return. The innkeeper gave them free stay.

Night in their room syaoran "Eriol I don't think we can take this leader of the thieves lightly he is strong enough to summon the element wind he may became a serious problem".

"Yes we have to be careful till we reach home we are going to have strong enemies".

"We should be careful this night am sure they will be planning for attack at night", Syaoran with that they climbed the in roof and settled there.

It was around 2 in morning; there were noises around the inn Syaoran stood on the roof ready for any attack, when the moon went back the clouds their was sounds of arrows drawn. Eriol stopped the arrows in mid air and set those on fire, suddenly a group of five surrounded him and before Syaoran could help he was knocked out, he woke up buy shrill cries of Meiling and other women they all were in center off the town he and Eriol were tied to a pole. There was a dim light all the town people were gathered.

The leader was sitting on the sacks of wheat, drinking wine and by his side was the raven haired girl and Meiling was thrown at his feet with her hands tied the leader held her by her hair "serves you right ", he drew her closer to kiss forcefully , Meiling bit him "you bitch " he screamed and slapped her hard on her face.

All the time Eriol and Syaoran were struggling to free them sleves but all went vain their hands were bleeding. The ropes they were tied are made of firan fiber that reflect magic. Seeing the leader forcing Meiling and slapping her Syaoran shouted "free me you brute I'll cut those hands of your for touching her".

"Silent" shouted the leader and threw his whine glass at Syaoran it missed him at splattered on the pole "you will cut off my hand if I touch her ", he laughed and neared Meiling.

Warm tears followed from her eyes she crawled backwards, but the leader grabbed her by arm "what will you if I use her in front of you try saving her hero ". With that he grabbed a hand knife and cut off her sleeves,

"No!" screamed Syaoran.

"Enough", came voice of a woman.

* * *

**Author's note :**

hope you are enjoying the story please do review if your are satisfied by the story flow.

Also i will be posting a chapter every fortnight or month as my college is starting soon and i will be have tough schedule. Have a nice time...


	6. a dashing arrow

**A DASHING ARROW:**

"Enough", came a female voice drawing every ones attention. A woman stepped out of dark. She is a woman of nearly syaoran's age with slightly tanned skin, her black maroon hair was tied in a high pony leaving two long bangs and a side swept bang framing her oval face, her black almonds now slightly slanted are showing a deadly look.

She is wearing a black pencil cut legging and a white bishop sleeved shirt with a maroon waist coat. "Enough leave that girl".

"You are talking about this", said leader holding Meiling rather roughly by her chin , " what if I say no".

The girl simply unsheathed her sword.

"So intend to fight me", with that he threw Meiling "You will regret it" unsheathed his sword and charged on the new girl. Their sword met in air in 'X' shape and both were to trying to gain the upper hand.

As the leader was getting advantage over, the girl swirled her sword placing hers above his. They both jumped back and circling waiting for to strike first.

The leader stroke a overhead blow which she stopped just a few inches from her face. The leader increased his pressure and gave a quick blow making her fall on her back.

Taking the advantage of fight Eriol and Syaoran started cutting the firan with a piece of shattered wine glass.

As the leader stood beside her, she kicked his legs making him fall and quickly jumped back.

Over ranged the leader started attacking her which she evaded gracefully. The leader tried to stab her in stomach, but she evades it and elbowed him followed by a quick kick that threw him at Meiling's feet.

Eriol and Syaoran freed them selves and rushed to Meiling's side to untie her and raven haired girl.

He spat his blood and charged like a mad bull to stab her, when he was close enough the new girl jumped over him, took his shoulder as support and rotated in air and landed a strong kick on his back.

The leader fell on his face. She pinned her sword on his neck. He lifted his head and found most of his members stabbed and chained by some soldiers. He too was dragged and chained.

The girl from the fight neared our group the group offered a quick thanks (excluding Meiling and the faint girl) and "I am saaya, daughter of this district head, my father would be pleased to met you, follow me".

They all started to saaya's mansion Meiling and the raven haired girl were given a carriage as they were in no position to ride while Eriol and Syaoran rode along saaya .

"You fought well", commented Eriol.

"How is that you were on spot with a noticeable amount of army" asked Syaoran .

"Well we were informed of the thieves and I came to first to check this evening and once I conformed I called my army, luckily, they came just in time to save us".

They travelled a day and night and on second day they reached saaya's mansion. The females of groups were given a room each, while saaya took Eriol and Syaoran to her father.

There in a study was an old man waiting for them "welcome prince Syaoran and Eriol".

Both in the line were shocked their true identities uncovered. "Father what are you saying", asked saaya equally shocked.

The district head gave a smile "our empress your mother had ordered to send you help", said he facing the princes.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry for my late upload, am trying my level best to update soon. Thanks to Angel of darkness119, Bubbles1023,Deinz Akdemir, MewRose,edions, hazy,MinuGaHana ,yummy Inchigo following, favorite and reviewing my story. I'll will try really hard for you not to regret following favorite and reviewing. am also promising that the plot ahead is going to be fun and will be few more characters and oc's and am also planning to add a opening song am currently working on it . plz do continue your support and waiting for reviews .Oh ! yes, plz do review about my oc . don't forget ;)


	7. one with no name

**Author's note: **I want to thank all my readers for waiting patiently ,am sorry that the last chapter was too short so this time I tried to increase the length. Enjoy the chapter

* * *

**WE WITHIN ME:**

The district head gave a smile "our empress your mother had ordered to send you help", said he facing the princes.

"**muro-san**", spoke both princes in unison recognizing the man.

The district head smiled warmly "muro at your service". The face of both princes beamed "it's been long time meeting you muro-san", said Eriol.

"Yes it been a long time prince, am sorry your visit to iricha has not been a pleasant one" said muro.

"Father you know that…." Saaya trailed off embarrassed for interrupting their speech but no one seem to mind her interruption.

"Yes my dear I know that they are prince" replied muro.

"But you let me be ignorant of it" Saaya spoke hurt.

"It's no good knowing the facts than the time intended"

"But father why are they calling you muro"

"Because it is his true name, your father is one of the secret knights who used to protect the royal family" spoke Syaoran "he is the reason our family is alive now".

"But I failed in protecting your father…."

"It's not your fault muro-san" said Syaoran. There was a long silence, Saaya was too confused of what's happening but decide to keep quite.

"Who was that leader, what's happening here muro –san" Eriol broke the silence.

"The leader is called Rugami, he has been a threat in this reason, he has become stronger lately, but don't worry prince he is no threat, he will be hanged soon", said muro.

"But he is able to use element wind , we can't take him lightly ", said Syaoran.

"No prince he is not a user of wind he is just an imitator, the provider of wind must be some one else, but you are right we cannot take him light", spoke Saaya folding her hands on her chest.

"You mean to say that he is a minion" said Syaoran his brows nearing with frown.

"Yes"

"Then who could be the main leader"

"We will soon find it out Syaoran", said muro "you must rest".

**Deep night in raven haired girl's room:**

The girl slowly opened her eyes, her purple green eyes were like a galaxy in night sky .she sat on bed slowly got down and walked to the mirror

Looking into the mirror vision darkens leaving two blur figures

The raven haired girl was starring blankly at the mirror.

"_**We are one"**_ voices rang in the void revealing the blur images as two women the magician and the healer.

"So this is what he meant by being one" spoke the healer

"Am sorry Tomoyo it's because of me…this happened" spoke the magician looking the floor with teary eyes.

"It's not your fault Sakura" said Tomoyo whipping off her friends tears.

"But it's because my shield broke you struck with me"

"Well, don't worry about it I will be enjoying sticking with you even it is for life time", said Tomoyo making Sakura force a smile.

"I think it's Yue-san who teleported us", said Sakura.

"Yes I bet they all were worried of us".

"Hmm but I won't be able to use my energy in this form until we know how to blend our energy"

"Hmm we have to meet empress Yelen, she might help us"

"Until we met her I think we should keep our identities secret".

Syaoran and Eriol entered the raven haired girls room they were shocked to see the bed empty. Their graze searched the girl and found her laying in front of mirror, they quickly carried her to the bed Meiling was called and the three were waiting for her to wake up

She simply tossed on the bed; Eriol opened the curtains to let the light in. The girl finally sat up with her eyes closed and opened them stretching her self. Noticing the people around the girl wished them good morning with her sweetest smile.

"Good morning" wished Eriol.

"You must be the one how took care of me all these days, thank you…" said the girl not knowing what to call him by.

"Ah, my name is Eriol, he is my brother Syaoran and she my cousin Meiling", said Eriol with a smile.

"Am sorry for being a trouble"

"You were no trouble to us, miss what is your name and what happened to you" spoke Syaoran.

"My name is …she thought, Anamika"

* * *

Thank you very much for reviewing your reviews were like boosters to me, they filled new will in me. As for my late update, am sorry for making you wait. I'll make it soon next time, promise. See you soon. Don't forget to review, follow favorite.


	8. A festival one

**A FESTIVAL:**

"My name is ….. She thought.. Anamika "

"Miss ...Do you remember... Anything before you fainted" asked Syaoran "…may be we can help you "

_Deny, say you don't remember anything_

"Miss…"

"Ah… hmm….I …. I don't remember anything "she finally spoke "am ...Sorry"

"It's ok miss don't worry we'll find out "said Eriol smiling.

_That smile promises trouble, be careful with him_

"Thank you "she smiled warmly.

"You'll have a healer to check you " ,said Eriol leaving the room .

"Well meet you at the breakfast table" said Syaoran leaving followed by Meiling.

At breakfast table:

Seeing that Anamika is absent both the princes gave a quick narration of how they encountered her.

"Princes I don't think that it is a good idea taking her to her highness without knowing her, I suggest that you observe her before you take her to empress"

"I think you are right" said Eriol.

"What about the ruga…" Syaoran stopped seeing Meiling approaching them leading Anamika, he doesn't want to spoil Meiling's mood.

Eriol and Muro helped the girls with chairs.

As they settled Eriol introduced Anamika to Saaya and Muro.

"Saaya, I want you to take our guest to the light festival at the district shrine", said Muro.

"Yes father"

"Light festival?" Anamika sounded amused than questioning

"The light festival is celebrated on new moon day of august every year, people light fireworks, and float lanterns. It is believed that those lanterns are floated to remove any darkness in our beloved ones life", explained Saaya.

"When is the festival father "

"It's tomorrow am afraid you should start today evening to reach their in time, I already made arrangements"

"Thank you "

EVENING:

The group started that evening to the shrine they reached a place a bit far from shrine. They settled their five tents, after eating their lunch they all slept in their tents.

In the morning Eriol woke up first and found Anamika's tent empty and went searching for her, when he walked a distance he heard a faint voice of a woman singing and followed it.

Syaoran woke up and found that two tents were empty and started to search their owners he walked into woods, he stopped as he heard something behind.

The path was bushy but Eriolwalked through them when he emerged out at river bank a shrill cry forced him to close his ears in pain ,he was stunned to see the source it was a raven haired girl at first he thought it was Anamika but it was not her. The girl was trying to cover herself with her long blanket of hair and was in the water luckily for her the water was dark. He was starring her, until "ouch ", a jolt of pain brought his sense back. The girl got so angry that she was throwing pebbles on him.

"am sorry miss I was searching for a raven haired girl did you see her "

she seemed to get more irritated that she started searching for larger stones.

Realizing that she too has a raven hair "miss don't get me wrong the girl am searching is not you, I am a gentle man and the girl is my friend"

This made the girl furious that she shouted "you are a gentle man demanding answers from an undressed girl" throwing larger stones.

Not until then Eriol noticed that she was undressed, he blushed with this acknowledgement. His blush made her more furious that she hit a stone him on his head shouting "OFF THIS PLACE". He quickly got off the place and waited at the other side of the bushes to apologize.

Syaoran started walking, this time he heard bushes rustling and saw a figure quickly he charged and pinned the figure to the tree lifting by neck. He was shocked to see that it was a woman with brunette hair and deep green eyes. _Her eye. _He thought

Suddenly they heard woman cry and that she when the noticed that he was suffocating the girl. He removed his palm and the girl fell on the ground grasping for breath. He helped her up and tried to apologize but the girl ran to the direction of cry shouting "Tomoyo….

The raven haired girl emerged from the bushes dressed in purple dress her hair still dripping .she walked away even after seeing Eriol

"miss am sorry I didn't meant to.."

He followed, it was then they saw a auburn rushing towards them shouting "Tomoyo".

he heard the raven haired girl sigh,"Sakura".

* * *

**authors note:** Hi guys this time i think i was on time. yes, i made the sxs and ext meet .there's going to be much fun ahead to those how have doubt about how sakura and tomoyo appeared don't miss to read next chapter .

please do review ,follow, favorite.


End file.
